Zach's Adventure
by Lvke
Summary: Enjoy a story with a very basic, common story name. All though the story name is basic, is what's in the story basic? Read on and find out. OC Pokemon Fanficfion, first story I've ever wrote!
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Zachs Adventure Chapter 1

Introduction  
This will be an OC Fanfiction, with OC's created by myself, I hope you will enjoy the story. It will have a slightly darker tone than most fictions, but it won't be anything overwhelmingly gory/creepy. Without further ado please enjoy!

(I don't own Pokemon.)

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins.

It was a stormy night in Pallet Town, a 15 year old boy; Zach was watching television on the 'recent' topic for changing the age requirement to go on a Pokemon journey from 10 to 15 years old.

"The recent decision has definitely caused some controversy on both sides of the debate, many people arguing that the age is too high, many arguing that it is still too low" a reporter said.

Zach sighed, he couldn't believe that people were still calling this 'recent' it had happened nearly 6 years ago now, but yet people were still debating it, in his opinion it should of been raised from 10 a long long time ago, in recent times children  
were being attacked, kidnapped and sometimes worse.

"I am live with the Kanto champion, Red. Red sir please give me your input, I'm sure all of our viewers will want to hear."

This sparked Zach's interests, his idol. Speaking live on television about a topic that influenced his future heavily, whatever Red said he was sure it would be right.

"In my opinion it is the correct age, people at the age of 15 are smart enough to make decisions that are not silly. And also have a extended amount of time in school to learn more about Pokemon, which will lead to less Pokemon abuse, and the correct  
upbringing of Pokemon. But this is just my opinion, thank you for having me on the show"

Zach switched off the TV and sighed, he had been 15 for nearly a week now, and the only reason he hadn't left is because he had been very sick, but now.. He felt better than ever! He was going to start his Pokemon journey. He will get every badge and  
become the champion!

But, he would start the journey tomorrow, when it wasn't pouring down with rain.

The next day..

"ZACHARY GET UP YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR FIRST POKEMON AND LEAVE TODAY!" his mother bellowed.

Oh no.. How long do I have to get dressed? He thought to himself. 2 MINUTES? He was going to have to be quick, although Prof. Oak was friendly.. He hated waiting.

Zachary slipped into his black jeans, followed by his white T-shirt, and his black Vans.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, said goodbye to his mother and set out to the lab, this was it. The day he was going to take the 1st step and become a Pokemon master!

After a short 2 minute walk Zach had arrived, well more of a sprint..

"I'm here professor! Get me my Pokemon!" Zach shouted as he swung open the door, which unfortunately hit the professor directly in the face..

"Ouch! You little- I was just about to look for you. You're late." The professor bellowed.

"Better late than never, eh?" Zach said, he was quite taken back by the professors angry tone.

"Anyway, your Pokemon is ready. It's a rare specimen that we have given a nickname of a pre-evolution" the professor said feeling proudly of himself, he had just made that name up on the spot..

"You mean like a Pikachu is the pre-evolution of a Raichu?" Zach said with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny you should use that example. Because the Pokemon you're starting off with is a Pichu! The pre-evolution of Pikachu!"

"So like a pre-pre evolution? I'm confused.." Zach asked while rubbing his forehead "can't I just start with like a Charmander?"

"If we could, we would but this is the only option since you're a late starter. You should be grateful, this Pokemon is very rare in Kanto."

"Fiiiiiiineeee" Zach said with a roll of his eyes

"Come on out Pichu!" The professor shouted as he tossed the poke ball into the air.

A small mouse Pokemon appeared on the floor in front of Zach and the professor.

"Pi?" It said while turning its head.

"Hey Pichu, I'm your trainer. Zach."

Zach bent down and petted the Pichu.

while the Pichu was wary of the boy, he didn't see him as hostile. So it just tolerated him.

"I would suggest keeping it out of the poke ball for a while, it's at least 10 months old but it needs to see lots of the world." The professor said with a smile.

"So I have a little baby Pokemon? Cool! I will be like its dad." Zach said grinning also.

"I guess.. You could look at it like that, anyway you should head to Viridian City, I heard they are having a gathering for solo travellers to meet up and travel together, a great place to make some friends! The world can be a dangerous place on your  
own." The professor said in a serious tone

"Sure thing. Pichu lets go." Zach turned around to see Pichu was.. Missing!

"How did it slip away so quickly?!" The professor said while frantically looking around the lab.

"I'll check outside!" Zach yelled as he ran outside.

As he ran outside he saw a beautiful blonde haired girl whom had Pichu in her arms.

"Oh no.. I'm sorry! I was watching him then I took my eyes off of him for a second and he ran off!" He spluttered.

The girl hesitated to speak, she was looking up and down at Zach, multiple times. Before she finally said "Err, it was err.. No problem."

She slowly walked over to Zach and placed the Pichu in front of his feet.

"What's your name?" Zach questioned.

"My name is, Olivia. But you may call me Liv." She said, with a small blush appearing on her face. She seemed very shy to Zach.

"Well I thank you very much, my name is Zach." He smiled, noticing the blush on her face he wondered.. His thoughts were cut off by a loud deep voice.

"Zach I see you found Pichu!" The professor said while panting.

"I didn't find him, Liv did!" He said

"Ah Liv, back to visit your mother?" The professor questioned.

"I have already visited her, I was going to head to the Viridian City Pokemon centre sir. Then I found this Pichu which belonged to.. Zachhhh" she said, while gazing into the boys eyes.

Zach wasn't sure why she lingered on his name, or why she was staring at him. But he just ignored it.

"Pokemon centre?" Zach piped up. Maybe we should go there together! I need to go there too!"

"T-together?.. Me and y-you?" Liv stuttered. She was nervous around people her age, especially boys..

"I think it would be a great idea you two, anyway. I need to head back to the lab. Keep a close eye on that Pichu Zach!" The professor said before heading off into the distance.

"Well let's go Pichu and Liv!" Zach announced.

"Pi!" Pichu squealed, it was excited for its journey, with its new trainer!

And slowly Zach, Liv and Pichu all walked off to Viridian city.

"So, how old are you Liv?" Zach questioned as he walked down route 1, avoiding any grass he saw.

"I'm 16.. What about you?"

"I'm 15." Zach returned.

"I've just started my journey, hey.. Let's battle!" Zach screeched. He was distracted so much he forgot about battling!

"A battle? O-okay.." Liv said nervously, although she had been travelling for a while this would be her first battle with a trainer.

"Pichu, let's go!" Zach announced, the small mouse Pokemon hopped off his shoulder.

"Squirtle I choose you!" Liv said, she seemed to be a little less shy now, and pumped for battle.

"Just because you saved my Pichu doesn't mean I will go easy!" Zach said while smirking .

"O-okay. I don't want you to hold back! This is my first battle." Liv mumbled.

"Mine too! Okay we'll go first. Pi-" Zach was cut off by a deep unfamiliar voice..

"Hand over your Pokemon now! Or we will hurt you, those two Pokemon seem quite rare.." A man appeared from the shadows with a red R on his shirt..

"No way you creep!" Zach jumped in front of Liv and Squirtle. "I challenge you to a battle!" Zach's movements were also quickly mimicked by Pichu.

"The man laughed, alright then kid. But if I win.. Your Pokemon, they're mine!" The man let out a menacing laugh. " a pipsqueak like you won't beat me!"

"Don't bet on it!" Zach yelled

"Rattata, you're up!" The man yelled as a small rat Pokemon appeared in front of Zach.

"Pichu, you ready?" Zach questioned.

"Pi pi!" It said while sparking its cheeks.

"Alright then! Let's battle. Prepare to lose pipsqueak!" The man let out another laugh before he commanded his Pokemon to attack..

Thanks for reading the 1st chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, this is my first ever fanfic! :D please feel free to ask any questions. Criticism is liked! The next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
